Para Sempre
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: Algumas coisas duram apenas alguns minutos. Outras duram horas. E há aquelas que duram para sempre.
1. Trailer

**Se apaixonar é como perder a cabeça.**

Não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo. Peitos e bundas já não me impressionavam mais.

Aliás, eu sabia. Chegara a minha vez.

Eu queria uma namorada de verdade.

**O sentimento vêm quando a gente menos espera.**

O rosto dela estava virado. Ela observava alguma coisa. Aqueles cabelos vermelhos, lindos e abundantes, caiam sensuais pelas costas dela. Ela mordiscava, distraidamente, o lábio inferior. Oh, Merlin, a visão do paraíso.

**E bagunça com tudo.**

Eu desviei o olhar, coçando a nuca. Merlin, eu adoro conversar com o Rem. A gente falava muita bobagem, mas com ele eu posso falar de coisas sérias, falar dos meus sentimentos sem parecer um completo babaca.

- Não era pra ser assim, Rem. - eu disse por fim.

- Não, James, não era. - ele sorriu, me dando tapinhas amigáveis nas costas. - Mas então... você não acha que o Pad precisa urgentemente de um _banho de água fria_?

**Quando você se dá conta, a besteira já está feita.**

- Ah, era isso que eu queria falar com você. Os McKinnon vão trazer uma convidada esse ano. Uma amiga da Marlene, que vai passar o Natal com eles. Como era o nome dela... Lissy, Lucy...

- Lily? - Sirius perguntou, incerto.

- Isso, querido, era uma coisa assim.

- Ou pode ser a Alice - ele disse, rápido.

- Espera, ela tinha um sobrenome... Era alguma coisa com "e". Edward... não, não era isso...

**Há certas coisas que duram apenas minutos.**

- Olha, foi um erro tá? - ela suspirou. - Eu estava já meio alta pela bebida, e meio eufórica pela vitória. Espero que você não tenha levado a sério, porque eu não levei.

**Outras duram dias.**

- Aqueles incompetentes da floricultura não me mandaram as flores certas. Lírios! No Natal, imagine!

- Lírios são bonitos.

- Preciso que vocês dois vão até Columbia Road Market e me comprem gérberas. Ouviram? Gérberas. Nada de margaridas, flores do campo nem rosas. Gérberas.

- Sim, senhora P. Gérberas. Quantas? - Sirius perguntou, já de pé.

- Tudo que vocês puderem achar.

Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos. _Tudo o que nós pudermos achar?_ Mamãe enlouqueceu?

- Aqui, tomem. Acho que isso dá - ela nos entregou 500 libras.

Nos entreolhamos. Definitivamente louca.

**E há aquelas que duram anos.**

- A festa só começa quando você chega, Lily.

Essas palavras escaparam da minha boca antes que eu pudesse pensar. Minha mãe me olhava, piscando atônita. O queixo de Lily havia despencado, e Marlene dava risadinhas. Eu mesmo estava absurdamente surpreso com tamanha ousadia.

- Bem... - minha mãe foi a primeira a se recuperar do choque - Marlene, querida, porque você não me conta sobre o bolo de laranja que você faz? Sua mãe disse que seu bolo de laranja era delicioso... - ela foi arrastando a McKinnon pra dentro do salão.

**Poderia aquilo durar...**

- E agora? - ela perguntou baixinho, perto do meu ouvido.

Eu não respondi. Apenas levantei delicadamente o queixo dela, fazendo ela me encarar. Por alguns segundos, me perdi no mar de sensações que encarar aquelas duas esmeraldas despertavam em mim. Então, eu a beijei. De novo.

**... para sempre?**


	2. Para Sempre

**Disclaimer: **James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black e todos os outros personagens familiares são da tia JK. O irmão da Marlene, Mark McKinnon, é da Belle. E o resto é meu.

**Agradecimentos:** Às Musas, que me deram idéias, apoio, elogios e coragem para continuar escrevendo, mesmo quando tudo que eu queria era deletar toda a fic. Essa fic jamais teria sido escrita sem vocês, gurias. E à Vah, que foi a primeira a ler essa fic, quando ela ainda era um rascunho em terceira pessoa na última página do meu caderno de português.

**Para Sempre**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

-Prongs! Prongs!

Eu abri os olhos sonolento, tendo a vaga consciência que alguém me chamava pelo apelido.

- Prongs! - era o Sirius sussurrando com urgência na carteira na frente da minha. Estávamos numa aula de Feitiços anormalmente chata, já que o professor apenas passava revisão de tudo que a gente já tinha aprendido desde o primeiro (primeiro!) ano, para os NIEM's. Não fazia muita diferença pra eu prestar atenção ou não, já que qualquer coisa que o professor estivesse explicando de diferente (e eu duvido muito que houvesse alguma coisa), o Rem ia fazer a gente revisar depois. Eu me ajeitei na cadeira.

- Que foi, Pads?

Em resposta, o Pads deixou cair um pedaço de pergaminho amassado na minha mesa. Quando o professor olhou pra nós, ele apenas fingiu que arrumava os cabelos. Eu sorri.

Abri o papelzinho e me pus a tentar entender os garranchos do meu amigo canino. Sinceramente, parecia que a cada vez que ele escrevia, a letra dele ficava cada vez mais feia.

Okay. É brincadeira. A letra do Sirius não é perfeita e bonitinha, mas é legível.

"_Olha para a Nadia Phelps."_

Eu olhei para a Phelps, que estava sentada algumas classes na frente. Ela estava sensualmente debruçada sobre a classe, os lábios entreabertos enrolando uma mecha do cabelo escuro no dedo. Eu tive que sorrir. Ela virou pra trás, e me viu a observando. Fazendo cara de safada, me mandou um beijo. Eu pisquei pra ela. Obviamente. Apesar de não me sentir disposto pra convidá-la para assistir um treino de Quadribol, que certamente acabaria num armário de vassouras.

Não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo. Peitos e bundas já não me impressionavam mais.

Aliás, eu sabia. Chegara a minha vez.

A ficha tinha caído ontem. Nós estávamos almoçando no Salão Comunal, com a Janine Binoche, a namorada do Moony. Ele estava ensinando-a a fazer qualquer coisa, e ela sorria tão carinhosa pra ele. E eu senti inveja. Não da Janine, é claro. Mas daquilo. De ter uma garota sorrindo carinhosamente pra mim, apenas por sorrir. Não com desejo, ou segundas intenções. Apenas feliz por ter a minha companhia.

Eu queria uma namorada de verdade.

Escrevi atrás do papel, _"Cuidado com a baba aí, cara"_,pro Pads e mandei de volta. Ele não estava babando, é claro. Mas eu jamais perderia a oportunidade de implicar com ele.

É melhor essa aula acabar rápido. Meus pensamentos não estão indo por uma linha muito boa. Merlin, daqui a pouco eu estarei pensando em casamento. Credo, que horror.

Olhei no relógio. Vinte longos minutos pra a aula acabar. E esse professor é incapaz de falar algo que consiga me fazer prestar a atenção, o que não ajuda muito. Por Merlin, que é a anta que, no sétimo ano, não sabe executar um Vingardium Leviosa?

Abri o caderno. É melhor eu manter a cabeça ocupada desenhando. Mas assim que eu peguei a pena e baixei a cabeça pra começar, ouvi alguém me chamar, de novo.

- Potter!

A voz já era minha velha conhecida. Pertencia aquela garota que me assombrava dia e noite desde que eu havia posto os olhos nela, três anos antes. Lily Evans.

- Hum?

- Pode me alcançar minha pena, por favor?

Eu me virei. A pena dela estava perto de uma das pernas da minha cadeira, perto do meu pé.

- Ah, claro. - peguei a pena e entreguei pra ela, encarando aqueles orbes verdes. Era sempre ela. Não importava o quanto eu beijasse outras garotas, o quanto eu pensasse em outras garotas, o quanto eu... Ah, você entendeu. Era sempre naquela ruiva que eu pensava antes de dormir. E aquele momento, quando eu estava sozinho, sem o Pads, Moony ou Wormtail por perto, só eu e a minha consciência, esperando o sono chegar, era dedicado à garota que eu estava apaixonado. Houveram outras antes dela, é claro. Bellatrix Black e, antes dela, Marlene McKinnon. Idiotice de criança. Bellatrix me impressionara, é claro, como não impressionaria com aquela beleza sufocante dela? Tivemos um caso, e, pra desgosto total do Sirius, ela foi a primeira garota com quem eu dormi, mas acabou de maneira quase trágica: meus sentimentos por ela transformados em nojo puro. Com a Marlene, foi uma coisinha infantil, uma coisa platônica, tanto é que hoje a Marlene é só minha amiga.

Lily sorriu para mim.

Educadamente, é claro, mas sorriu. Então eu percebi a tristeza que havia por trás daquele sorriso. Encarei aquelas duas esmeraldas que ela chamava de olhos, e vi coisas que eu jamais pensei que fosse ver naqueles olhos. Eu vi a solidão, a carência, a necessidade de ser amada. Eu sorri de volta pra ela, mais por reflexo, do que qualquer outra coisa. Uma necessidade urgente de abraçá-la, aninhá-la nos meus braços e dizer que estava tudo bem, confortá-la, tomou conta do meu corpo.

Mas é claro que seguir essa necessidade estava além da insanidade total. A ruivinha ia fazer o que sempre fez. Repelir, tomar distância. Qualquer coisa que ela não pudesse controlar poderia significar risco pra ela. O entendimento veio como intervenção divina.

Isso me matava. Essa distância, essa solidão que circundava a vida dela. Ela tinha as amigas dela, os namorados, os conhecidos, os amigos e tudo o mais. Mas como o Rem disse, sabiamente, uma vez, a solidão não depende de estar num lugar cheio de gente, ou em um lugar sem alma-viva.

Foi tudo tão mecânico. Olhar pra ela. Eu não conseguia parar. Por mais garotas bonitas que estivessem naquela sala (e havia bastante, acredite), havia alguma coisa naquela ruiva que me atraía que me hipnotizava.

- Prongs?

- Hum? - eu respondi automático, sem nem ao menos vem que era.

- A aula acabou.

Eu ergui o olhar. Pads e Moony estavam parados na frente da minha carteira, me olhando.O Rem com um sorriso bondoso, e o Sirius com deboche. Ele nunca vai entender, e eu já não consigo explicar mais.

Foi então que tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Não me lembro qual foi o idiota que na saída da sala, empurrou a porta, e quando a Lily foi segurar pra não bater, a porta fechou com tudo nos dedos dela. Eu vi o grito de dor que ela deu, os livros automaticamente espalhados no chão, as amigas dela a rodeando pra saber o que tinha acontecido. Vi a Maggie, uma das amigas dela, fazer um gesto de impaciência com a mão, como se dissesse: Levanta daí, mulher, não foi nada, daqui a pouco passa. Isso tudo durante o tempo em que eu colocava meus livros dentro da mochila.

Aquela vontade absurda de confortá-la tomou conta de mim de novo.

E eu juro que teria feito isso, se o Sirius não tivesse colocado uma mão no meu ombro, e me guiado pra fora da sala de aula, me fazendo usar a pouca razão que havia dentro de mim, me chamando a realidade.

Nós fomos almoçar. Tudo exatamente a mesma coisa que fora no dia anterior, e que será amanhã. Conversei banalidades com o pessoal, ri um pouco, e deixei a Nadia Phelps sentar do meu lado, e flertar um pouco comigo, enquanto o Sirius a comia com os olhos. Não era como se fosse a situação mais confortável do mundo, então, quando o Moony disse que tinha que ir à enfermaria trocar uns curativos (na verdade, um corte no antebraço feito por ele mesmo, em sua forma lupina, ontem à noite, a última lua cheia da semana), eu fui junto.

- Sabe, eu vi a maneira que você olhou pra Lily hoje. - ele disse, quando havíamos nos distanciado do Salão.

- Eu sou um completo babaca, não? - eu perguntei, divertido. Tinha completa consciência que perto da Lily eu me tornava a criatura mais idiota que já apareceu na face da Terra. Nas raras vezes que a gente conseguia manter uma espécie de diálogo por mais de cinco minutos, eu tinha vontade de me matar por conta de alguma bobagem que eu falava. E também tinha bastante consciência da opinião dela sobre mim.

- Só às vezes, quando você começa a brincar com aquele pomo ridículo.

Eu ri, passando a mão nos cabelos. Apesar do que pensam, não é nenhuma maneira de me exibir. É apenas um tique nervoso. O Remo estrala as juntas dos dedos quando está nervoso, o Pete come, e o Sirius começa a xingar e atazanar a pessoa mais próxima. Eu passo a mão no cabelo, bagunçando-o. Ponto.

- Eu achei que você jamais fosse se dar conta. - ele disse, quando a gente parou de rir. - A Lily gosta de você, Jim, gosta mesmo. E acho que você já percebeu porque ela te rejeita.

Eu desviei o olhar, coçando a nuca. Merlin, eu adoro conversar com o Rem. A gente falava muita bobagem, mas com ele eu posso falar de coisas sérias, falar dos meus sentimentos sem parecer um completo babaca.

- Não era pra ser assim, Rem. - eu disse por fim.

- Não, James, não era. - ele sorriu, me dando tapinhas amigáveis nas costas. - Mas então... você não acha que o Pad precisa urgentemente de um _banho de água fria_?

Eu ri, e a gente começou a planejar uma "marotice" pro Sirius.

Quando a gente chegou na enfermaria, a Madame Pomfray levou o Rem lá pra dentro, e eu fiquei parado, esperando o Moony. De repente o meu olhar cruzou com o de uma certa ruiva, que estava sentada numa ponta das várias camas da enfermaria, sozinha, os dedos parcialmente enfaixados.

Meu cérebro decididamente não funciona.

Eu sorri pra ela.

- Oi.

- Oi. - ela respondeu.

- Espero que os seus dedos já estejam melhores. - eu apontei pros dedos parcialmente enfaixados dela.

Ela deu de novo aquele sorriso educado, triste, que me cortava o coração. Eu tive vontade de me matar. Merlin, como eu consigo ser tão idiota? Não deveria ter falado dos dedos dela.

- Ah, obrigada. Eles estão melhores sim.

Idiota idiota idiota. Ela deve estar te achando um mentecapto. Por que eu não comecei com um assunto mais ameno como o tempo?

- Então... - ela começou, hesitante. Eu imediatamente olhei pra ela. - Está preparado para o próximo jogo? Contra a Corvinal, né?

A surpresa me atingiu em cheio.

- Você vai ir? - eu perguntei, quase incrédulo.

- Claro! Eu jamais iria perder um jogo seu. - O meu queixo caiu assim que ela terminou de dizer isso. Ela corou absurdamente, e abaixou a cabeça, de repente muito embaraçada. Eu realmente não acredito que ela disse isso. Achei que ela detestasse Quadribol.

- Quer dizer, você é o orgulho da Grifinória. - ela tentou concertar.

De repente, eu me senti muito mais leve. Antes que eu me desse conta do que estava fazendo, meus lábios se curvaram no meu melhor sorriso. Merlin, ela não só ia nos jogos, como prestava atenção!

Cara, eu sou patético.

Ela levantou os olhos, e meu olhar cruzou de novo com o dela. Ela sorriu, envergonhada. Eu mergulhei naqueles orbes verdes. Não sei, mas por um instante, eu acho que vi os olhos dela brilharem por uma coisa melhor que lágrimas.

- Oi, Lily. - O Moony disse, chegando da ala hospitalar.

- Oi, Remus.

- Tudo bem com você?

- Uhum. E com você.

- Também. A gente se vê.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, e o Rem foi até a porta, parando ali.

- Prongs?

- Tô indo.

- Odeio poções. - O Sear declarou, enquanto a gente se sentava no chão do corredor, já com alguns alunos, enquanto a gente esperava o professor abrir a porta.

- Realmente, o Sluggish é um saco.

- Mas eu acho que nem se fosse a Nadia Phelps dando aula eu ia achar graça nessa bosta.

Eu ri.

- Se fosse a Nadia Phelps, eu nem ia querer saber sobre o que era a aula. Ia estar mais ocupado prestando atenção em outras coisas.

A risada nada discreta do Pads, que mais parece um latido, encheu o corredor.

- Oi, garotos.

- Oi, Janine.

- Tudo bom com vocês?

- Tudo ótimo e com você?

- Também. Olha, vocês não viram o Remmy por aí?

Eu e o Pads nos entreolhamos.

- Ele tinha dito algo sobre uma reunião da Monitoria, mas não tenho certeza.

A loirinha, namorada do Moony, fez um muxoxo.

- Ah, claro.

- Não é ele e a Evans vindo aí? - o Sear notou.

Eu captei um pouco da conversa. O Rem tinha dito algo, e a Lily ria. O olhar que a Janine lançou pra Lily quando eles chegaram na gente não foi nada bonito. A ruivinha se encolheu.

- A gente se fala depois, Rem.

O Moony concordou com a cabeça.

- Meninos. - ela nos cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ei, ruiva! - Pads chamou.

- Sim, Black?

- Meu nome é Sirius - ele corrigiu automático - E eu queria saber se você quebrava um galho aqui pra nós.

- Dependendo.

Ele olhou pro Rem de esguelha, mas como esse parecia bastante ocupado com a Janine, tentando sugar a alma dela pela boca, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, ele continuou.

- É que tipo, desde que o Remus começou a namorar essa Corvinal - ele indicou Janine com a cabeça - ele se tornou mais imparcial. Imparcial demais, se você me entende.

A Lily sorriu suavemente, um som que me encheu de alegria.

- Entendo sim, Sirius.

- Então eu resolvi falar com você, que como Grifinória legítima, ia nos dar uma ajudinha, pelo bem da nossa amada casa.

- O que você quer que eu faça?

- O Capitão aqui - ele apontou pra mim - precisa do campo amanhã, pra gente treinar. Consegue?

Lily me olhou, sorrindo. Se virando pro Pads, ela respondeu:

- Verei o que posso fazer por vocês, rapazes.

- Muito obrigado, nobre dama. Sabia que você ia nos entender. - o Sear brincou, pegando a mão da Lily e depositando um beijo afetado ali. Ela riu.

- Quer um babador? - O cachorro perguntou, depois que a Lily tinha saído pra se juntar as amigas.

- Idiota.

Ele riu alto.

- Hoje nós iremos fazer uma poção complicada. Por isso, vou dividir vocês em pares. - Blá blá blá. Decididamente o Pads tinha razão. O Slughorn era um mala, pra dizer o mínimo.

- Sr. Potter, o senhor vai ficar com... srta. Evans. - ele sorriu pra Lily. A ruivinha e o Snape disputavam o lugar de alunos mais brilhantes em Poções de todo o sétimo ano. Obviamente, na minha opinião, ela ganhava de longe do Snivellus.

Muito bem, James, meu garoto. Nada de gracinhas e idiotices essa aula. Poções é a matéria favorita da Lily (o porquê é uma coisa que me escapa à compreensão, já que a matéria mais sacal do currículo escolar).

- Bom dia, Potter. - ela cumprimentou, enquanto se acomodava ao meu lado.

- Bom dia, Evans. Dormiu bem?

- Dormi sim, obrigada.

- Percebi. Está com um ótimo humor hoje.

- É por que eu sonhei com você.

Meu coração parou de bater um instante. Eu acho que não ouvi direito. _Ela disse que sonhou comigo?_

- No meu sonho, você tinha caído no Lago e a Lula Gigante te afogava.

Senti a euforia deixar o meu corpo em um milésimo de segundo. Me virei pra Lily. Ela ria, como uma menininha traquinas. Decididamente, se fosse pra vê-la rir assim, eu me atiraria no lago e deixaria a Lula Gigante me afogar sem pensar duas vezes.

Oh, isso soou patético. Eu sou patético. E a culpa é dela.

Eu precisei de um período inteiro pra desenvolver a teoria que o Slughorn tem merda na cabeça. E que eu sou tão patético que extrapola. Porque eu, admitidamente, não fiz nada no período além de observar a ruivinha, e fazer o que ela me mandava fazer. ("Corta 300 gramas dessa erva azul. Eu disse _azul_, Potter, não verde."). O apíce da aula foi quando eu fui passar um ingrediente pra Lily e nossas mãos se tocaram. Ela não rejeitou o toque, pelo menos não de ínicio. Apenas me encarou, e eu sustentei o olhar. E vi o que não gostaria de ter visto, de novo. Ela tinha o olhar assustado, como o de uma lebre sendo acuada por uma matilha de lobos. Ei, ruiva, o lobo aqui é o Rem, ok? Eu sou só o cervo. Merlin. Eu não queria deixá-la assim. Sorri rapidamente pra ela, e afastei a mão da dela, voltando a fazer qualquer coisa.

Ah, Lily, se você me desse apenas uma chance...

É melhor eu pensar em outra coisa. O jogo no sábado.

- Vai logo - o Rem mandou com essa frase murmurada entredentes. Eu queria muito falar com a ruivinha. O assunto era importante: saber se ela tinha conseguido o campo pra nós treinarmos. Eu quis mandar o Rem ou o Sear no meu lugar, não queria ter que encarar aquelas esmeraldas verdes de novo. Doía, machucava. Mas obviamente nenhum deles concordou. O Sirius disse que eu era o capitão e que essa era uma das minhas obrigações. O Rem concordou, e ainda disse mais. Ódio. Onde estão os amigos quando se precisa deles?

A ruiva estava parada na porta da sala de Transfiguração, rodeada pelas amigas. Amigas essas que me deixavam inconfortável. Já era ruim o suficiente ter que falar com ela, não precisava desse bando junto.

- Hum, oi meninas - eu disse, meio sem jeito.

- Oi, Jamie. - Maggie, a amiga do dedo, como eu a apelidei na minha mente desde a vez que a Lily apertou o dedo na porta, me comprimentou. Com uma intimidade que eu não me lembro de ter dado pra ela. Olhei para a Lily. Ela tinha erguido as sombrancelhas, em desconfiança. Isso significa problemas. Droga, ela é tão engraçada com as duas sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Posso dar uma palavrinha com você, Evans? - o momento estava tenso demais para um Lily descontraído.

- Claro. Já volto, meninas.

- Tchau, Jamiesy. - A Maggie deu um tchauzinho animado. Eu arregalei os olhos. Ela é louca ou o que?

- Então... - a Lily perguntou.

- Olha, eu não quero tomar muito do seu tempo. Eu só queria saber se você conseguiu o campo pra hoje.

- Ah claro. Obvio que era isso. - Hein? Estou imaginando coisas ou ela está meio... _decepcionada_? - Consegui sim. Encaixei vocês num horário que tinha hoje às 22. Eu sei que é um pouco tarde... - ela começou a se desculpar - mas foi o que eu consegui.

- Não, não, tá ótimo. Dez horas, né?

- Isso.

- Então tá. Obrigada, obrigada mesmo.

Ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos e ergueu o olhar, uma insinuação de sorriso nos lábios. Eu tive vontade de beijá-la, quando ela disse "De nada". Eu sei que isso soou meio tosco, mas se você tivesse visto o jeito que ela disse essas duas palavras, você entenderia. Ela disse isso de maneira tão simples, tão sincera, e ao mesmo tão perfeita, tão... ela. Eu consegui me controlar o suficiente para apenas estalar um beijinho rápido na bochecha dela, que deixou a ambos totalmente desconcertados.

- Aumenta esse som! - o Pads gritou, enquanto dançava com uma morena, que eu reconheci como Nadia Phelps, em cima de uma mesa do salão comunal. Nós havíamos ganho o jogo contra a Corvinal, e agora uma comemoraçãozinha acontecia no salão comunhal. O Padfoot era de longe o mais animado, mas talvez fosse parte do plano dele para conquistar a morena. Dane-se. O Remus eu não via já fazia uma boa meia-hora, acho que ele foi... _consolar a amada_. Eu olhei de novo pro Sirius e pra Nadia. Não sei porque, mas gargalhei alto. Me encaminhava pra mesa em que as bebidas estavam. Precisava de mais uma cerveja amanteigada (todas contrabandeadas por nós, é claro). Lily estava escorada na parede, vestindo a camiseta com o símbolo da Grifinória, e uma mini-saia jeans realmente... _pequena_. A visão da maior parte das pernas dela à mostra me tirou imediatamente o fôlego. E eu tive certeza que não ia dormir por mais de uma semana. O rosto dela estava virado. Ela observava alguma coisa. Aqueles cabelos vermelhos, lindos e abundantes, caiam sensuais pelas costas dela. Ela mordiscava, distraidamente, o lábio inferior. Oh, Merlin, a visão do paraíso. Então eu me dei conta. Ela parecia desenturmada ali. Eu simplesmente não consegui resistir à tentação de me aproximar.

- Sozinha?

- É, minhas amigas me abandonaram. - ela disse. Não parecia brava com a minha aproximação. Bom sinal.

- Quer... dançar? - Ok, confesso que isso foi meio ousado demais. Mas a culpa é dela. Quem manda colocar saias jeans minúsculas? Isso acaba com o pouco juízo que eu tenho.

Para minha surpresa total, ela aceitou. Acho que foi mais porque a música que tocava era agitada, não sei.

A gente avançou um pouco em direção ao meio do salão, mas só o suficiente para não atrapalhar quem eventualmente fosse pegar uma bebida. Começamos a mexer os pés ritmadamente, as mãos dela no bolso da saia, apenas nos sacudindo ao som da música.

- Tira as mãos do bolso. - disse.

- Hum?

Eu puxei com delicadeza as mãos dela dos bolsos, e entrelacei os dedos com os meus. Gárgulas Galopantes, eu acho que aquela cerveja amanteigada me subiu a cabeça. Lily não protestou, e nós continuamos dançando. A música acabou, começou a tocar outra, animada também, e nós ficamos ali dançando. Até que a ruiva desvencilhou uma das mãos da minha, e colocou no meu ombro.

Meu coração falhou uma batida.

Com a mão livre, eu a puxei mais para perto, e ela deslizou a mão que estava no meu pescoço para trás do meu pescoço.

Eu quase enlouqueci. Acho que foi a bebida ou a música que deixou a ambos assim. Ou os dois fatores.

Então, ela jogou os cabelos pra trás com um movimento de cabeça, e nossos olhares se encontraram. Então eu vi.

Lily não iria me repelir.

Ela precisava de mim. Desesperadamente.

Ok, talvez seja um pouco pretensioso demais pensar que ela precisava especificamente de mim. Lily precisava era daquilo que eu proporcionava a ela: um polegar deslizando para cima e para baixo, acariciando a mão macia dela, uma mão na cintura dela, respeitosamente parada, um sorriso no rosto. Sei lá, cara. Só sei que quando a música lenta começou, eu baixei o rosto, até os meus lábios roçarem os dela. Não os beijei, fique isso claro.

Pelo menos não antes dela arquear o corpo, grudando os lábios nos meus.

Correspondi apaixonadamente (sim, de que outra maneira eu poderia corresponder?), mas sem forçar muito a barra. Era O momento. Não poderia arriscar arruiná-lo dando uma de sr. Apressadinho.

Quando nós nos separamos, mais por falta de ar do que por qualquer outra coisa, eu olhei pra ela.

Lily me encarou de volta, embaraçada.

- E agora? - ela perguntou baixinho, perto do meu ouvido.

Eu não respondi. Apenas levantei delicadamente o queixo dela, fazendo ela me encarar. Por alguns segundos, me perdi no mar de sensações que encarar aquelas duas esmeraldas despertavam em mim. Então, eu a beijei. De novo.

Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Porque a impressão causada aos orgãos dos sentidos e conduzida ao meu sistema nervoso central foi totalmente diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha experimentado. A compreensão veio até mim. O gosto da Lily era como uma droga. E eu subitamente entendi que estava viciado nela. E que continuaria estando.

Para sempre.

No outro dia acordei com uma puta dor de cabeça. Era domingo, e nevava como nunca. Ainda deitado na cama, óculos no rosto, eu observava os meus amigos. Padfoot xingava o Remus baixinho por tê-lo acordado também, lá do canto dele, enquanto o próprio Remus estava parado no meio do quarto, tentando decidir se ficava gritava com o Pads ou ia acordar o Pete.

Aposto que ele fica com a primeira opção. É muito mais divertida.

- Porra, Padfoot, pára de reclamar! - Não disse?

Com um sorriso sonolento, eu me virei e enfiei a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro. Meus amigos pareciam um casal de velhos matraqueando.

- E você também, Prongs! Pode ir levantando. - Cara, às vezes eu odeio esse Moony.

- Que merda, vocês dois! - ele continuou. - O Dumbledore quer todo mundo lá embaixo até as 10:00, e já são 9:30!

- Dumbledore que se dane! Hoje é domingo. - O Sear resmungou audivelmente, verbalizando o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

Depois de um minuto de silêncio, a voz do Rem voltou a ser ouvida, dessa vez menos irritada.

- Houve um ataque durante a madrugada, seus lesados. Parece que o Slughorn está no St. Mungus.

Eu retirei a cabeça e me sentei na cama, de repente, muito desperto.

- Ata... Slug... o quê? - Padfoot também se sentara.

- Eu não sei os detalhes. Mas parece que Slughorn estava em Hogsmeade ontem...

- Eles atacaram Hogsmeade! - Padfoot quase cuspiu as palavras. O Rem só confirmou com a cabeça.

Joguei ligeiro as cobertas pro lado e fui direto pro banheiro. Entrei debaixo da ducha de água quente, e em menos de cinco minutos depois, eu estava de volta ao quarto, procurando alguma roupa pra vestir. Peguei a primeira calça que encontrei no armário (uma jeans), a primeira camiseta limpa e um abrigo azul-escuro. Estava terminado de atar os cadarços do tênis quando o Padfoot saiu do banho.

- É melhor você pegar um cachecol, uma touca ou qualquer coisa, porque está frio na rua. - o Rem avisou.

Peguei uma touca azul que estava ali por perto, e coloquei na cabeça. O Padfoot terminou de se vestir e a gente desceu com dez minutos de antecedência, eu colocando o relógio no pulso ainda.

Quando chegamos no salão, a maior parte da escola já se encontrava lá. Sentamos mais ou menos no meio da mesa da Grifinória, e eu procurei por uma cabeleira ruiva já mais que bem conhecida. Não encontrei. As amigas da ruiva estavam sentadas lá na ponta da mesa, mas ela não estava com elas. O meu relógio apitou dez horas exatamente ao mesmo tempo que o relógio da escola batia as dez badaladas. Em seguida, vi a Lily entrar apressada e se sentar com as amigas, cochichando alguma coisa para elas. Filch entrou logo em seguida, fechando as portas do Salão.

Dumbledore entrou pela porta atrás da mesa dos professores. Imediatamente o Salão inteiro ficou quieto. Eu olhei pro Pads e pro Moony, apreensivo. Padfoot devolveu o olhar e Moony indicou Dumbledore com a cabeça.

- Caros alunos - o diretor começou. - Espero que tenham tido uma boa noite de sono. Aos que, imagino eu, tiveram uma noite bastante agitada - ele olhou para a nossa mesa - as minhas mais profundas desculpas por tê-los tirado da cama tão cedo.

"Mas o motivo que me fez reuni-los aqui logo num domingo de manhã é de extrema importância. Como muitos de vocês já deve estar sabendo, ontem, durante a madrugada, houve um ataque a Hogsmeade."

O Salão explodiu em murmúrios. Dumbledore esperou pacientemente até todo mundo se aquietar para tornar a falar.

"Felizmente, não houve nenhum dano grave ao povoado, e poucas pessoas foram realmente atacadas por Voldemort e seus seguidores. Porém, por um triste acaso, o professor Slughorn estava entre esse pequeno número."

O Salão voltou a explodir em murmúrios. Até aí, nenhuma grande novidade. Hogsmeade havia sido atacada, pouca coisa havia sido destruída (Voldemort jamais se atreveria a destruir o povoado inteiro bem embaixo do nariz do Dumbledore), e Slughorn havia sido atacado.

- Silêncio! - a Professora McGonagall berrou, mas pareceu não ter sido ouvida. - Silêncio ou eu irei descontar 50 pontos de cada casa em que houver uma pessoa conversando. 50 PONTOS POR CABEÇA!

Imediatamente todo mundo calou a boca, e mandou que os outros calassem também.

- O professor Slughorn está no Hospital Saint Mungus agora, e garanto a vocês que ele não corre risco nenhum de vida. Entretanto, até que ele volte a gozar de sua saúde plena, as aulas de Poções serão ministradas por uma professora substituta. Apresento a vocês a srta. Shirley McLane.

Uma mulher de não mais que 30 anos, loira, corpo curvilíneo espremido dentro de vestes justas e bem-maquiada se apresentou.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Se aquilo era um sonho, eu preferia não acordar.

Olhei pro Pads, meio rindo, e ele apenas fez um sinal de "Delícia!" com as mãos.

Aparentemente, todo mundo tinha tido a mesma reação. O professor Dumbledore esperou um pouco, e então retornou ao seu discurso, mas eu já não estava ouvindo.

Mal podia esperar por quarta-feira.

Eu não conseguia falar com a Lily havia dois dias. Ela fugia de mim como o diabo da cruz: quando eu me aproximava, saía como se tivesse lembrado de algo muito urgente e importante, almoçava na cozinha, era a ultima a entrar nas aulas e a primeira a sair. Então você pode imaginar a minha surpresa quando na aula de Herbologia, segunda-feira, ela veio fazer dupla comigo.

- Potter - ela começou meio sem jeito. Parece que aquelas horas que passamos sábado juntos não foram computadas.

- Hum?

- Sobre ante-ontem, sabe...

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Ela obviamente falava dos beijos que tínhamos trocado durante a festinha de comemoração da vitória sobre a Corvinal.

- Olha, foi um erro tá? - ela suspirou. - Eu estava já meio alta pela bebida, e meio eufórica pela vitória. Espero que você não tenha levado a sério, porque eu não levei.

Todo o meu bom-humor desapareceu em questão de segundos.

- Não, Evans, imagina... - eu disse, frio e extremamente sarcástico. Eu não sou o melhor cara do mundo, mas o que ela fez...

- Você tá legal? - ela perguntou, insegura, depois de alguns minutos de um silêncio desconfortável, só cortado pelo barulho da planta se mexendo.

Senti meu peito arder de raiva.

- Ah, sim, eu estou ótimo. Um tanto quanto usado, mas beleza. - eu respondi, mal-criado. Ela baixou a cabeça, os lábios tornados numa linha fina e meio esbranquiçada.

Merlin, eu nunca pensei que eu pudesse sentir tudo isso. Tanta mágoa, tanta raiva, tanto desapontamento. Ela brincou com os meus sentimentos. Simplesmente isso. Apenas sentiu vontade de dar uns amassos, e então o imbecil do Potter apareceu por lá, e você sabe, foi tão conveniente! Ah, cara, eu sou um boçal sem cérebro. Lily Evans apaixonada por mim! Como é que um dia eu cheguei a considerar essa probabilidade?

- Não sabia que "James Potter" e "objeto" eram considerados sinônimos agora. - eu declarei, ainda irritado, enquanto jogava as minhas coisas numa mesa qualquer da Sala Comunal, onde o resto dos Marotos já estavam sentados.

- O que houve? - Remus perguntou, olhando perplexo da minha mochila para mim.

- O que houve? Você quer saber o que houve? Pois eu te digo. LILY EVANS ME USOU COMO UM OBJETO QUALQUER E SEM IMPORTÂNCIA!

Foi uma sorte a Sala Comunhal estar quase vazia aquela hora. Ah, que se dane-se! Todo mundo merecia ouvir aquilo tudo também!

- Eu não acredito nisso! - o Pads exclamou, indignado.

- Eu também não! - o Rem disse.

- Pois foi o que aconteceu. - eu disse, solene, me atirando de qualquer jeito na cadeira.

- Ela não teve a ousadia... Ah, mas como ela... - Padfoot falava, enraivecido. Senti carinho pelo meu amigo naquele momento. Até na hora de se revoltar ele estava lá.

- Sirius, cala a boca. - O Moony disse, afastando um livro da mesa, e se debruçando mais para chegar mais perto. - A Lily não fez isso.

- Fez sim. Ela mesma me disse. "Espero que você não tenha levado a sério, porque eu não levei." E ela SEMPRE soube dos meus sentimentos.

- James, eu não acredito que você acreditou nisso.

- Pode ir perguntar para ela, Moony, se você acha que eu estou mentindo.

- Jamais disso isso. Só não acredito que você tenha achado que ela parecia sincera quando falou aquilo. James, a Lily é APAIXONADA por você!

- Apaixonada? - eu ri, com escárnio. - Desculpe, Moony, mas essa não dá para engolir.

- Mon Dieu. - ele suspirou, meneando a cabeça.

- Remus, as atitudes dela podem ser tudo, menos apaixonadas. - eu disse.

- Pois ela diz a mesma coisa de você, sabia?

- Não. Não sei, e não quero saber. - eu disse.

Os caras ficaram quietos, me olhando apenas. Eu explodi.

- Mas que merda, vocês! Ninguém sabe o que eu estou sentindo, nenhum de vocês passou por isso! - eu gritei, pra sair furioso, derrubando a cadeira no processo. Os três me olharam surpresos, mas que se danassem. O que eles estavam pensando? Nenhum deles tinha passado por isso, como é que queriam me dar conselhos? O Wormtail e o Moony não pegavam ninguém havia anos , e o Sirius... bem, normalmente eram as garotas que eram usadas, e não o contrário.

Bati a porta do dormitório quando entrei. Me atirei na cama, e fiquei encarando o teto, sentindo a raiva ferver no meu peito. Depois de vários minutos assim, finalmente me virei para a minha mesa de cabeceira, atrás de um objeto que eu havia ganho da minha mãe há sete anos atrás. Era uma caixinha cinza, enfeitada para tocar a canção de ninar que a minha mãe cantava para mim quando eu era pequeno. Sempre fui muito ligado à minha mãe, então quando entrei em Hogwarts, para eu não sentir tanta saudade dela, ela enfeitiçou a caixinha. Hoje em dia, ela não só tocava a canção de ninar, mas mais um milhão de outras músicas, dependendo do meu humor. Dessa vez, quando abri a caixinha, um rock pesado e furioso encheu o quarto.

Voltei a encarar o teto do quarto, esperando que o rock acalmasse minha raiva.

Acho que adormeci, porque quando me dei conta, já era noite. A caixinha já tinha parado de tocar. Meu estômago e o relógio me avisaram que era hora do jantar.

Me arrastei pro Salão Principal, sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu teria que comer. E - merda! - eu tinha perdido todas as aulas da tarde, o que significava que eu estava em uma baita encrenca. Obrigado, Evans, por mais essa.

Me sentei entre os Marotos, que, abençoados sejam, não fizeram nenhum comentário. Não estava com a menor disposição de discutir minha explosão da tarde. Os caras simplesmente fingiram que nada tinha acontecido.

Comecei a comer, ainda com resquícios do humor negro que tinha me acompanhado desde a aula de Herbologia pairando sobre a minha cabeça.

- Oi James- uma voz indiscutivelmente feminina disse. Levantei os olhos para a dona dela, que estava sentada na minha frente.

Uma menina do quinto ano, mais ou menos, cabelos castanho-claro, feições suaves, absolutamente comuns, mas com uma graciosidade a rodeando que a fazia parecer um anjo, me encarava por trás dos olhos cor-de-mel. Coloquei o cérebro pra funcionar, tentando lembrar o nome dela. Olhei pro uniforme dela, atrás de alguma pista que me ajudasse. Ela vestia o uniforme com as cores da Lufa-lufa.

Elle Darcy.

Que certamente deveria estar na Grifinória, tamanha a coragem que deve ter para vir conversar comigo, quando estou com essa cara de poucos amigos.

Pisquei atordoado.

Merlin, sentada na minha frente, estava a chance de me vingar da Evans. Mostrar para aquela ruiva que eu não precisava dela em absoluto. Que havia um monte de garotas desejando estar no lugar dela na noite do jogo da Grifinória x Corvinal.

Ao ataque, James, meu garoto.

Sorri meu sorriso mais charmoso para ela, e imediatamente assumi um ar galanteador.

- Oi, Elle. Tudo bem com você?

- Sim, comigo está tudo bem, e com você?

- Melhor agora - ela abaixou os olhos, numa tentativa de se mostrar envergonhada quando disse isso. O que foi totalmente inútil, porque até um cego veria que ela estava muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

- Eu estava preocupada com você.

- É mesmo?

- Uhum. Você faltou todas as aulas da tarde. - Interessante. Elle era da Lufa-lufa, mas mesmo assim notou que eu faltei todas as aulas da tarde. Muito interessante mesmo.

Na falta do que responder, eu apenas sorri.

- Você está bem, James? Quero dizer, não está doente nem nada? - ela perguntou meio preocupada.

- Ah não, tá tudo bem. Só tava meio cansado. Aí eu me encostei pra tirar um cochilo e acabei dormindo a tarde inteira.

- Que bom que foi só isso, então. Escuta, James, o que está acontecendo entre você e a Evans? Eu ouvi dizer que vocês estão namorando. Quando eu fui perguntar para ela, quase levei um livro na cabeça como resposta. Ela anda muito irritada ultimamente. Mas enfim.

- Evans e eu não estamos namorando, se é isso que você está perguntando. Ficamos na festa de comemoração, mas não passou disso.

- Então você está solteiro? - ela estava visivelmente mais sorridente.

- Estou.

- Ah, mas aposto que você não via ficar muito tempo, James. Nós dois conhecemos a sua fama. - Ela disse, em tom brincalhão. Engraçado, eu também tenho o palpite que não vou ficar muito tempo solteiro.

- Ah, mas dessa vez eu não sei... Queria uma namorada séria, pra variar um pouco. Tenho me sentido muito solitário.

Ao contrário do Sirius, eu não gostava muito de mentir para as garotas. Não que ele gostasse, mas o Pads mentia sem pensar duas vezes. Eu preferia dizer a verdade, ou parte dela, como nesse caso.

Cinco minutos antes das dez eu desci. Moony fez questão de me avisar que eu certamente chegaria atrasado, já que nem voando eu conseguiria chegar a tempo no local combinado. Mas sinceramente, eu pouco me importava com a opinião de Elle sobre mim. Tudo o que eu queria era beijá-la, dar uns amassos e então cair fora. Sem compromisso, sem preocupação.

Quando cheguei no segundo andar, Elle estava parada lá, mexendo as mãos nervosa, vestindo uma mini-saia jeans e uma blusa de tricô decotada. Imediatamente a saia me lembrou de outra garota, mais magra e mais..._ruiva_. Não, não, não, James, não é hora para lembrar dela. Ela não te quis, lembra? Pois então. Volte a Elle.

Com um meneio de cabeça, espantei as lembranças indesejadas. Abrindo um sorriso, eu me aproximei. Elle ficou ainda mais nervosa, se é que isso era possível.

- Oi, Ja-James.

- Oi, El. Olha... - e agora, que desculpa usar? "Tive que ajudar um garoto do primeiro ano a estudar para uma prova", "meu amigo terminou com a namorada e eu tive que ficar consolando-o" ou "eu sei que é ridículo, mas é que eu fiquei tão ocupado pensando em você que perdi a hora"?

- Tudo bem - ela disse, antes que eu pudesse escolher entre as desculpas padrão.

Sorri ainda mais e me aproximei mais dela, diminuindo significativamente a distância entre nossos corpos. Comecei uma conversa amena, discutindo futilidades e cantando ela de vez em quando. Logo em seguida estávamos no maior amasso. Estava tão entertido beijando o pescoço da garota - cujo nome àquela altura eu nem lembrava mais - que só fui perceber que não estávamos mais sozinhos quando a Elle congelou e alguém pigarreou.

Dei um passo para trás, me afastando.

- Você está de detenção, Potter.

Uma onda de satisfação percorreu o meu corpo. A pessoa que estava ali era Lily Evans. Não havia outra pessoa no mundo que eu quisesse mais que me visse ali, me agarrando com a Elle.

Aprumei o corpo e ajeitei a camisa que a Elle havia deixado toda amassada, me virando para encara a ruiva.

Uma rápida olhada no rosto da Lily me fez afogar-me em culpa. A ruiva estava com os olhos injetados, como se tivesse chorado muito há pouco tempo, mais pálida do que nunca, olheiras visíveis contornando aquelas duas esmeraldas que hoje estavam opacas. A maneira como os ombros dela estavam caídos demonstrava como ela estava abatida. Meu coração se contraiu de dor, e, se eu pudesse, teria me socado. Como eu podia ser tão mesquinho?

- Evans, por favor, seja razoável. - a voz da Elle em tom de súplica me despertou dos meus devaneios.

Lily a ignorou solenemente. Então eu entendi que o problema era comigo. Elle só estava lá por uma triste coincidência do Destino. Com um gesto de mão, pedi para a Elle me deixar sozinho. Ela deu de ombros e saiu, feliz em se livrar de uma detenção.

Assim que ela sumiu no corredor, eu voltei a encarar a ruivinha. Na penumbra do corredor, ela parecia quase fantasmagórica. Ela piscou, parecendo voltar de um devaneio, e começou a se afastar.

- Passe amanhã na sala da...

- Você não pode me dar uma detenção. - eu disse, calmo. Lily parou no meio do corredor, me encarando, os olhos verdes brilhando em desafio.

Assim está melhor, pensei. Preferia ver aqueles olhos brilhando em desafio - o que certamente significava problemas - do que opacos do jeito que estavam antes.

- Ah, não posso? E quem é você para decidir isso?

- Eu sou o cara para quem você não vai dar uma detenção hoje à noite.

- Mas que droga! - ela xingou, nervosa. - Deveria te dar muito mais que uma detenção, por conta do que você estava fazendo com a menina.

- Só por que eu estava namorando?

- Você e eu sabemos que você não estava namorando. Você estava usando a garota. Puta merda, James, você ficou furioso comigo, e agora está fazendo a mesma coisa!

E então a ficha caiu. Lily tinha razão. Eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa que ela havia feito. Tendo a mesma atitude que outrora eu havia tanto criticado.

Ficamos nos encarando em silêncio, até que Lily murmurou:

- Você se safou dessa vez.

E então a ruiva sumiu nas sombras.

- James! - minha mãe gritou assim que eu atravessei a plataforma mágica que impedia os trouxas de chegarem à plataforma 9 e 3/4.

- Oi, mãe.

- Meu bebezinho, como você está? - ela perguntou, enquanto me esmagava num abraço. Minha mãe não é uma mulher muito grande, um metro e setenta, cabelos castanho-escuros cacheados (o que me fez desenvolver a teoria que, no caso de eu e a Lily termos filhos, é muito provável que eles tenham cabelos cacheados. Ou não. Sei lá. Acho que estava bêbado quando desenvolvi essa teoria.), magra. Teoricamente, ela era para ser uma mulher frágil. _Teoricamente_, porque na prática minha mãe é muito, muito forte. Principalmente quando se trata de me abraçar. Nesse ponto ela é comparável ao Hagrid.

- Sirius! - minha mãe gritou, antes que eu tivesse tempo de responder a pergunta anterior. Ela puxou o meu amigo canino para um abraço com o braço livre, e logo eu estava sendo sufocado.

Ótimo.

E, para comprovar que Merlin é um sádico, eu ainda tive a oportunidade de ver a Lily passar por nós para ir de encontro aos pais dela, criaturas normais que não esmagam a filha como demonstração de carinho.

Oh, vida.

Que situação... _terrível_.

Eu acho que deveria me matar depois dessa.

Depois que a Lily foi embora, minha mãe resolveu me largar.

- Então, crianças, como vocês estão? Andaram aprontando muito?

- Quem, nós? A senhora está bem? Sra. P, nós somos uns anjos!

- Droga. - eu disse, automaticamente, enquanto observava a Lily se afastar rindo, com os pais dela. Como ela pode ser tão perfeita?

- O que houve? - minha mãe perguntou.

- Nada não, mãe.

Sirius seguiu o meu objeto de observação com o olhar e deu um sorriso debochado.

- Ai, ai, sra.P... se a sra. soubesse...

- O que aconteceu, Sirius?

- Nosso James... oh, meu Merlin, é tão... triste.

- O que é triste?

- Você. Apaixonado, gárgulas galopantes!

- Como é que é? - minha mãe olhava do Sirius para mim, perplexa.

- Muito obrigado, Padfoot. - eu disse, sarcástico.

- Às ordens, Prongs.

- Jimmizinho, você está apaixonado?

- Podemos ir para casa?

- Oh, olá Helen! - minha mãe cumprimentou a mãe da McKinnon e depois voltou a me olhar, esperando que eu respondesse.

- Mãe, eu quero ir para casa. É pedir muito?

- Certo. - ela me disse, daquele jeito que você sabe que quer dizer "isso não termina aqui". - Mas eu quero saber porque você está tão magro e com a barba por fazer.

Eu passei a mão pelo rosto automaticamente. Puta que o pariu, nem me lembrei de fazer a barba hoje. Não vinha fazendo há uns dias, mas eu pretendia me barbear hoje de manhã para não ganhar interrogatório de presente de boas vindas. Mas parece que eu esqueci. Grande Prongs.

Aparatamos em casa.

Ou melhor, no jardim de casa, já que o meu pai protegeu a casa com um feitiço anti-aparatação. Não seria nada agradável ter alguém aparatando do lado da sua cama no meio da noite.

A casa dos Potter, apesar do que falam por aí, não é uma mansão. Ela fica num bairro bruxo quase inteiramente residencial de Londres. Por fora, parece uma casa senhorial normal, de tijolos vermelhos e aberturas brancas. Com a única diferença que a nossa casa não é do tamanho de uma casa senhorial. Pelo menos não por fora. Nosso jardim é bem cuidado (créditos a sra. Sarah Potter, minha mãe), e colorido. Bem, talvez não agora, já que nesse momento ele está predominantemente branco, com exceção de algumas árvores que continuam verdes, por causa da neve. Mas enfim.

Mamãe avançou na frente, enquanto Sirius e eu ainda estávamos parados no meio do jardim. Revirando a bolsinha de couro preto (minha mãe tem coleções de tailleurs e bolsas de mão combinando), ela pegou a chave e abriu a porta da frente. Sirius a seguiu, e eu parei para observar nossa guirlanda de natal, pendurada na porta.

Era a mesma há anos, mas mesmo assim parecia que algo mudava nela. Feita de uma imitação de galho de pinheiro enrolado, havia um trenozinho de tecido sendo puxado por renazinhas do mesmo material que se mexiam numa parte. Do outro lado havia umas fadinhas minúsculas, que se mexiam mesmo (quando eu era menor, meu pai tinha me dito que eram de verdade, mas depois eu fui descobrir que era mentira dele.). Em outra parte, havia quatro meinhas de natal, representando cada um dos membros da família (meu pai, minha mãe, Sirius e eu). Sempre achei a nossa guirlanda a mais bonita da vizinhança, mesmo quando os Malkin compraram uma guirlanda esculpida em gelo, e enfeitiçada para não derreter. Era mais a nossa cara.

Entrei em casa.

Tirei o casaco, e deixei no cabideiro do hall. Segui as vozes, e encontrei minha mãe, Sirius e Chloé na cozinha. Meu pai deveria estar trabalhando, como sempre. Não existem muitas coisas que ele saiba fazer além disso.

- Menino James! - Chloé exclamou quando me viu. Ela era nossa elfa-doméstica desde que eu me conhecia como gente, e era quase como uma segunda mãe para mim.

- Ah, oi, Chloé. Tudo bem com você?

- Oh, menino James, tudo bem com a Chloé, tudo bem sim.

- Que bom. - eu disse, sincero.

- Chloé - minha mãe estava parada do outro lado da mesa de madeira escovada que ficava no centro do cômodo, retirando as luvas negras, que combinavam com o tailleur de tweed que ela usava. Não pude deixar de admirá-la. Minha mãe continuava a ser elegante mesmo quando os termômetros marcavam vários graus abaixo de zero. - Eu acho que a torta de frango está pronta. Você poderia verificar para mim?

Chloé assentiu com a cabeça, e se dirigiu ao forno. Ela tinha a altura normal dos elfos domésticos e usava uma pano de prato amarrado como um vestido. Apesar de saber que os elfos domésticos não sentem frio - e que a nossa casa tinha aquecimento - eu não deixava de me perguntar como é que ela não sentia frio.

- O cheiro está uma delícia - Sirius observou, empinando uma das cadeiras da cozinha. Ele é tão inquieto que não consegue se sentar normalmente, mas tem que ficar equilibrando a cadeira nas patas traseiras, hábito que o Moony acha profundamente irritante.

- Já posso servir, senhora?

- Presumo que sim, Chloé. Temos dois rapazes em fase de crescimento que precisam de comida em casa.

- Então, mãe, quais são as novidades esse ano? - eu perguntei, enquanto me sentava à mesa, e observava Chloé servir generosas porções de torta de frango e arroz branco no prato do Sear.

- Bem, querido, esse ano nós resolvemos dar novamente uma festa de Natal aqui em casa. Apesar de tudo - ela disse, com um suspiro, e uma sombra transpassou os olhos dela, de quem eu havia herdado os meus. Ela falava de Voldemort, e os sucessivos ataques em massa. - Mas apenas para alguns amigos íntimos. - mamãe acrescentou rápida.

E porque eu sabia que aquilo a faria rir, eu perguntei:

- Tipo o quê, 800 convidados?

Como o previsto, ela riu, enquanto Chloé, que já terminara de servir Sirius, colocava um prato na minha frente e começava a enchê-lo com comida. De certo, ela compartilhava da opinião da minha mãe que eu estava muito magro.

- Ora, James, não seja bobo! Esse ano vêm apenas uns amigos de seu pai, com quem ele tem negócios...

- ...E as respectivas esposas...

- Sim, e Dumbledore, o Ministro e a família...

- ...E os Anderson...

- Uhum, e Suzanah, o marido e a filha...

- Nossa, mãe, acho que já passou de três mil pessoas!

- Não seja tão exagerado, James. São só umas cinqüenta pessoas, pelos meus cálculos.

- E vem alguém que eu conheça? - eu perguntei, de brincadeira. Eu tinha namorado a filha da sra. Simmon, Claire, por uns anos, mas nada formal, e a maior parte dos filhos dos homens com quem meu pai tinha negócios estudava em Hogwarts atualmente.

- Ah, era isso que eu queria falar com você. Os McKinnon vão trazer uma convidada esse ano. Uma amiga da Marlene, que vai passar o Natal com eles. Como era o nome dela... Lissy, Lucy...

- Lily? - Sirius perguntou, incerto.

- Isso, querido, era uma coisa assim.

- Ou pode ser a Alice - ele disse, rápido.

- Espera, ela tinha um sobrenome... Era alguma coisa com e. Edward... não, não era isso...

- Evans.

- Exatamente. Agora eu lembro. Lily Evans, esse era o nome dela. - minha mãe disse, despreocupada.

Sirius imediatamente descansou os talheres no prato, e ficou me observando, esperando uma reação minha.

Que demorou a chegar, mas veio.

Merlin, quando a minha mãe disse "Lily Evans", eu senti como se meu mundo tivesse subitamente desmoronado, ou então começado a rodar muito depressa, de uma maneira que eu tinha impressão que era rápida demais para que eu pudesse acompanhar.

- Lily Evans vem passar o Natal com a gente? - eu perguntei, petrificado.

- É, acho que sim.

Eu passei a mão nos cabelos, nervoso. Por um lado, eu estava absurdamente feliz por ter uma oportunidade de ver a ruivinha de novo. Por outro, e eu creio que esse lado era mais significativo, aquilo significava mais uma oportunidade de mostrar para a ruiva o quão babaca eu sou, como se ela não soubesse bem o suficiente, e depois sofrer durante meses seguidos, prisioneiro dessa paixão cruel e devastadora.

A coitada da minha mãe não tinha a menor idéia do que acontecia comigo, já que continuava tagarelando alegre:

- Parece que eles fizeram um acordo com os pais dessa moça... Natal ela passa com eles e o Ano-Novo a Marlene passa com a família dessa... James, você está bem?

- Estou sem fome - anunciei, empurrando o meu prato intocado para longe, e me levantando. - Vou para o meu quarto.

- Espera! Querido, você está pálido. Tem certeza que está bem? Não quer uma poçãozinha, um chocolate-quente, um cobertorzinho?

- Já vai passar, mãe. Não é nada.

Mas era, é claro. O fim do meu dezembro tranqüilo, longe de Lily Evans e seus foras, que me faziam sentir a criatura mais infeliz do universo. Eu não tinha a ilusão que passaria o mês inteiro sem pensar na ruiva, mas pelo menos sobre os meus pensamentos eu tinha algum controle. Mínimo, mas tinha. O fato de ela passar o Natal conosco tornava tudo mais... confuso.

Entrei no meu quarto, tomando o cuidado de não bater a porta. Estava tudo exatamente da maneira que eu havia deixado, quando voltara para Hogwarts, em setembro. O chão de madeira escura, liso, o tapete felpudo cobrindo a maior parte do piso, a cama grande no centro do quarto, o armário, também de madeira escura (todo o quarto era do mesmo tipo de madeira, com exceção do tapete, das paredes, e do colchão da cama), os meus troféus de Quadribol, livros do colégio e yearbooks¹ nas prateleiras acima da bancada, o pôster do Puddlemere United pregado na porta do armário... Tudo no lugar.

Caminhei, ou melhor, me arrastei, até a cama, me atirando lá de sapato e tudo. E do jeito que eu me atirei, eu permaneci, deitado, encarando o teto, sentindo o meu coração bater, e a minha mente vagar até uma certa ruiva, enquanto as horas passavam por mim.

- A sra.P ficou preocupada.

Eu me ergui rápido nos cotovelos para observar quem falava. Parado no batente da porta (que havia sido aberta de uma maneira surpreendentemente silenciosa) estava o Sear.

- Há quanto tempo você está aí?

- Cinco minutos, mais ou menos - ele disse, enquanto entrava e fechava a porta.

- Uhm... - resmunguei, e voltei à posição anterior.

Pelo leve barulho que Sirius fazia quando caminhava (era apenas um roçar da borracha na madeira; como eu, Sear já era escolado em caminhar sem fazer barulho.), eu pude identificar ele indo até a bancada, e mexendo nos meus troféus, em completo silêncio.

- Você gosta dela, não é?

Eu não precisava fazer um único movimento para saber de quem ele estava falando. Era óbvio.

- É.

- Gosta, gosta?

- Uhum.

- Ah.

Um novo período de silêncio, enquanto o Padfoot folheava distraidamente um yearbook de alguns anos atrás.

- Sabe de uma coisa, cara? Se apaixonar é como perder a cabeça. O sentimento vem, e quando você percebe, a besteira já está feita.

Eu me sentei na cama, chocado.

Tudo bem, talvez chocado fosse um pouco demais. Mas certamente surpreso eu estava. O Sirius não era idiota, muito menos desprovido de sentimento, mas era muito, mas muito raro ele falar uma coisa tão profunda como essa. Então você pode imaginar a minha surpresa quando ele acrescentou:

- Ou talvez se apaixonar _seja_ perder a cabeça. Não sei.

- Pads.. você já se... - Já. - ele fechou o yearbook com força - Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso. A questão é você.

- Tá. - eu disse, atônito.

Sirius saiu de perto da bancada e veio se sentar na ponta da minha cama.

- Cara, você já pensou em se declarar para ela?

- Já. No Quarto ano, lembra do fiasco?

- Se lembro. Nunca ri tanto na minha vida.

- Então.

- Mas eu tô falando em declaração séria. Feita sem esperar resposta. Apenas para dividir os seus sentimentos com a causadora deles.

- Uhn.

- Prongs?

- Oi.

- Acorda, cara.

- Tô pensando.

- Ih, prevejo chuva.

- Cala a boca. - eu me ajeitei na cama, de maneira que eu pudesse encarar o Pads. - Deixa eu ver se entendi: você propõe que eu me declare para a Evans pelo simples e puro prazer de pagar o maior mico da minha vida na frente de todo mundo?

Ele bufou.

- Esquece. Sabia que você não ia entender.

- É melhor esquecer mesmo... Que idéia mais ridícula, Pads.

Sem mentiras, aquele dezembro foi o mais difícil da minha vida. Toda vez que a maldita festa da minha mãe era mencionada, eu automaticamente me lembrava da Lily. E daí para começar a agir como um babaca era um passo. Palpitações, suor frio, suspiros... tudo isso vinha com uma freqüência absurda, e me fazia sentir a criatura mais patética da face da terra. Logo eu, que costumava ter todas as garotas que eu queria aos meus pés... Que decadência, James.

No dia 24 de dezembro, o dia fatídico, eu acordei anormalmente cedo.

E acordei com uma sensação boa. Me lembrava de ter tido um sonho bom durante a noite, mas não tinha a menor idéia do que eu tinha sonhado. Era algo relacionado a uma praia, ondas batendo nos pés, uma mulher e... nada mais. Mas deve ter sido alguma coisa boa, já que eu acordei com essa sensação de tranqüilidade.

Fiquei deitado na cama, saboreando essa sensação, tentando reter aquilo para sempre. Porém, quando o relógio da sala bateu as dez badaladas, indicando que eram dez da manhã, eu resolvi levantar.

Me levantei e me troquei, descendo logo em seguida. A casa parecia estranhamente vazia, com exceção da voz da minha mãe discutindo com alguém em algum lugar ao longe. Deduzi que fosse com o pessoal da decoração. A festa seria na estufa. Não, não ria. A estufa era um cômodo grande e comprido,do tamanho de um salão de baile, todo de vidro, do teto ao chão. As mesas com as floreiras e a maior parte das plantas havia sido retirada no dia anterior, a não ser algumas plantas penduradas no teto e nos pinheiro de Natal estrategicamente posicionados. E hoje, se não me engano, a equipe da decoração vinha armar as mesas para os convidados, o palco e terminar de decorar o salão. Depois vinha o pessoal do bufet e depois, os músicos. E, por fim, os convidados. Como eu sabia disso? Minha mãe havia repetido isso tantas e tantas vezes que todos na casa, que, do meu pai (que passava muito pouco tempo conosco) aos ladrilhos do chão da área de serviço, todos já sabiam tudo de cor e salteado.

Fui pra cozinha, sentindo um pouco de fome. Também pudera, tinha comido muito pouco ontem. A mesa do café havia sido posta numa das pontas da mesa, onde o Sirius estava sentado, tomando café, com cara de quem tinha recém-acordado, e para onde eu me dirigi. O resto da mesa estava coberto com tigelas, farinha, caixas de ovos, garrafas de leite, apetrechos de cozinha em geral. Além da mesa, o balcão da pia estava coberto com assadeiras cobertas por pedacinhos de massa recortados com perfeição, esperando para serem assados, enquanto legumes se descascavam sozinhos na outra extremidade do balcão. No meio de toda aquela bagunça, estava Cholé, as mãozinhas pequenas trabalhando com rapidez, enquanto misturava temperos e colocava formas para assar.

Me servi de ovos mexidos e peguei o último pão da paneira.

- O que está acontecendo, Chloé? - perguntei.

- A Chloé tem que adiantar a ceia de Natal, menino James, e depois arrumar a casa. A minha senhora quer que tudo fique impecável, ah, sim, a minha senhora quer. O menino James dormiu bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? Minha senhora mandou Chloé cuidar muito bem do menino James, ela disse que o menino James estava triste, e a Chloé gosta muito do menino James e não quer que ele fique triste, então a Chloé vai cuidar muito bem dele.

Eu pisquei, atordoado com a quantidade de informações por segundo que a elfa era capaz de despejar.

- Não estou triste, Chloé. E também gosto muito de você.

Ela me olhou, os olhos grandes brilhando.

- Oh, o menino James é tão gentil!

Eu não pude responder, estava comendo. Não entendo o que há de errado com a Cholé, ela sabe que é como uma segunda mãe para mim.

Mas enfim.

Quando terminava o meu café da manhã, minha mãe entrou apressada na cozinha.

- Meninos! Ainda bem que você já acordaram! Preciso que vocês dois façam um favor para mim.

- Bom dia para você também, mãe.

- Aqueles incompetentes da floricultura não me mandaram as flores certas. Lírios! No Natal, imagine!

- Lírios são bonitos.

- Preciso que vocês dois vão até Columbia Road Market² e me comprem gérberas. Ouviram? Gérberas. Nada de margaridas, flores do campo nem rosas. Gérberas.

- Sim, senhora P. Gérberas. Quantas? - Sirius perguntou, já de pé.

- Tudo que vocês puderem achar.

Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos. _Tudo o que nós pudermos achar?_ Mamãe enlouqueceu?

- Aqui, tomem. Acho que isso dá - ela nos entregou 500 libras.

Nos entreolhamos. Definitivamente louca.

- O que estão esperando? Vão logo! - ela disse, quando viu que nem eu nem o Sirius nos mexíamos.

- Vou pegar um casaco.

- Se abriguem bem, está frio na rua. James, amor, você não tinha um suéter melhorzinho para pôr?

- Vou trocar.

Em menos de dez minutos depois, Sirius e eu estávamos na rua, a caminho do Columbia Road Market. Passamos o dia comprando gérberas. Olhando agora, até que foi bem engraçado. Quando voltamos para casa, já era noite.

Minha mãe quase histérica nos recebeu.

- Meu Merlin, por que demoraram tanto? Estava quase acionando o Ministério! Achei que pudessem ter sido seqüestrados por Comensais!

- Credo, sra. P. Isola - Sirius bateu três vezes no corrimão da escada.- CHLOÉ! - a elfa apareceu em um piscar de olhos - Me ajude com isso, sim? - mamãe despejou as toneladas de gérberas que nós havíamos comprado em cima da coitada. - Vocês dois, vão se trocar. Agora. Deixei suas vestes de gala em cima da cama. E James, por Morgana, NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DE FAZER A BARBA! - ela gritou enquanto nos empurrava escada acima.

- Ah, mãe, mas por que? As garotas gostam tanto de mim assim! - eu brinquei. Ela me olhou meio séria, meio rindo, com as mãos na cintura. Eu ri e atirei um beijo para ela, enquanto subia os últimos degraus da escada.

Entrei no meu quarto e fui direto para o banheiro. Abri a torneira e esperei a banheira encher. Me despi, e entrei.

Não sei quanto tempo fique ali, com o corpo imerso na água morna, tentando manter os pensamentos longes da festa que estava por vir, e ao mesmo tempo tentando criar coragem para encarar a festa. Simplesmente não poderia ignorar Lily, ou fugir dela. Embora a festa fosse dos meus pais, esperavam de mim o comportamento de um anfitrião, e que tipo de anfitrião eu seria se simplesmente ignorasse a garota?

Meu coração parava só de pensar na ruiva. Até hoje não sei como não fiquei careca durante o banho, de tantas vezes que eu passei as mãos pelos cabelos. Também não tenho a menor de idéia de quais continentes meu estômago andou durante aquele tempo. Sim, porque ele estava em qualquer lugar menos no meu corpo.

Só saí do banho quando a água já estava completamente fria. Então, me enrolei na toalha, e, apenas para fazer minha mãe feliz, fiz a barba.

Vesti as vestes de gala que a minha mãe havia deixado em cima da cama, e sequei o cabelo com um feitiço rápido. Estava pronto. Olhei por uma última vez para o vidro de perfume em cima da bancada, deixado ali pela mamãe, deliberadamente esperando que eu espalhasse algumas gotas pelo pescoço e pulsos. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta quando voltei até a bancada e coloquei o perfume. Não custava nada ficar mais cheiroso.

Tive real noção do tempo que eu havia passado na banheira quando desci e encontrei Chloé no hall, bem "vestida" com um pano colorido, recepcionando convidados e guardando casacos.

Merlin, a festa já havia começado. Meu pai iria comer o meu rim. Ele era absurdamente rigoroso com horários.

A estufa - que agora era um salão de festas ricamente decorado com pinheiros enfeitados, guirlandas, meias coloridas e... gérberas - já estava cheia de gente.

Havia pequenas mesas, arrumadas para o jantar, espalhadas pelos lados do cômodo, formando um vão vazio no meio. A pista de dança. Perto dali estava montado um pequeno palco, onde músicos muito bem arrumados tocavam músicas de Natal. Obviamente, as "cinqüenta pessoas" da minha mãe haviam se tornado duzentas, mas isso também estava previsto. Senhoras arrumadas, com vestidos longos e estolas de pele, conversavam alegremente, e elfos domésticos do serviço de buffet, com panos brancos enrolados na cintura e gravatas borboletas colocadas sobre os pescoços nus (eles não usavam camisa), serviam canapés em bandejas.

Corri os olhos pelo salão, em busca de uma certa ruiva, que não encontrei. Um misto de desapontamento e alívio me percorreu o estômago, ou o que tinha sobrado dele. O sr. e sra. McKinnon estavam lá, conversando com Dumbledore, mas nem sinal dos filhos, e nem de Lily.

Me aproximei da minha mãe, que conversava com Kate Adams.

- Tudo bom, sra. Adams? - cumprimentei.

- Onde você se meteu? - minha mãe sibilou por entre dentes, de maneira que só eu escutasse.

- Estava no banho. Escuta, você não disse que Lily Evans vinha para a festa? - eu respondi, sibilando entredentes também.

- Quem? Ah... Eu não sei, James.

- Mãe. - eu pedi, impaciente. - Vinha ou não?

- Não sei, James! - ela disse, um pouco mais alto do que pretendia, e a sra. Adams, que durante o diálogo sibilado entredentes que eu mantive com a mamãe, sorria bobamente para mim, piscou interessada.

Minha mãe e eu sorrimos amarelo para ela, exatamente ao mesmo tempo. A dona Sarah apertou o meu braço com as unhas, num gesto que queria dizer "suma daqui agora ou se não você estará ferrado antes mesmo que possa dizer droga".

Me afastei delas, e comecei a vagar sem rumo pelo salão, cumprimentando algumas pessoas conhecidas, parando para conversar com outras. Por fim, depois de ter dado umas duas voltas completas, depois que já havia casais dançando na pista, eu apanhei uma taça de champanhe e saí da estufa.

Quando passei em frente ao Hall, para me sentar num degrau da escada, eu congelei.

Parecia que eu havia sido atingido por um Locomotor Mortis.

Parados no Hall, parecendo bastante alegres, estavam Marlene e Mark McKinnon, e, ao lado deles, ela.

Um sapo de chocolate para quem adivinhar de quem eu estou falando.

O corpo esguio coberto por vestes de veludo rosa-pálido, com flores e arabescos cinza delicadamente bordados pelo tecido, o cabelo ruivo solto, com cachos bem definidos caindo elegantemente pelos ombros. Minha boca ficou absurdamente seca quando olhei o rosto dela. Estava maquiada, é claro, e talvez isso que fizesse a maior diferença. Apesar de caprichada, a maquiagem era suave, e só evidenciava as formas perfeitas do rosto dela, esculpido pelas mãos do próprio Criador. Ela falava com Chloé, e sorria gentil.

Perfeita.

Lily.

De repente eu senti uma puta inveja da Chloé. Lily nunca sorriu daquele jeito sincero para mim.

Gárgulas Galopantes.

Dessa vez eu me superei.

Patético ao extremo.

Ela se ergueu (estivera curvada para ficar na mesma altura de Chloé), e as mãos de dedos finos e delicados alisaram o vestido. Prendi a respiração enquanto acompanhava a mão dela deslizar da cintura para o pescoço, onde os dedos começaram a brincar nervosamente como o pingente do colar. Então, ela se virou para mim, e me encarou.

Meu mundo inteiro se resumiu àquela troca de olhar.

- E aí, cara? Tudo bem?

Me forcei a desviar o olhar do dela e encarar o Mark, que esperava do meu lado, a mão estendida.

- Ah, oi. - apertei a mão dele. - Sejam bem-vindos.

- Valeu. Ei, você conhece a Lily?

- Ela é minha amiga. Espero que você não tenha se importado de tê-la trazido. - Marlene disse. Eu me virei para olhá-la. Para quem estava acostumado a vê-la com as vestes da escola, estudando do lado daquele anjo ruivo, era uma surpreesa e tanto vê-la elegantérrima num tomara-que-caia amarelo.

- Não, imagine. Seja bem-vinda, Lily.

- Obrigada. Essa é a sua casa, Potter? - ela disse, daquele jeito rápido e intenso, com o sotaque irlândes de repente acentuado.

- É.

- Muito bonita.

- Obrigada. Sempre às ordens.

- Crianças! - minha mãe apareceu na porta que levava do hall à estufa. - Meu Deus, Mark, como você cresceu, menino! Marlene, você está simplesmente linda.

- Obrigada. Sra. Potter, espero que a minha mãe tenha lhe dito...

- Você deve ser a Lily. - minha mãe cortou Marlene sem perceber.

- Hum, é.

Minha mãe parou de falar um pouco, e observou Lily da cabeça aos pés. Aparentemente, ficou bem satisfeita com o que viu.

- Sarah Potter. Muito prazer, querida.

- O prazer é todo meu, sra. Potter.

- Sarah, por favor. É simplesmente maravilhoso conhecê-la. Não sabe o quanto eu ouvi sobre você esse mês.

Lily ficou da cor do vestido da minha mãe: vermelho-sangue.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo. A ruiva olhou da minha mãe para mim.

- Ah, não, não foi o James. Foi o Sirius que me falou de você.

CACHORRO LINGUARUDO DESGRAÇADO!

- É mesmo? - Lily perguntou, num fio de voz. Estava absurdamente tímida. E linda. Mas isso já é comum. Ela é sempre linda.

E eu vou matar o Sirius. O que foi que ele foi falar para a minha mãe? Ai que ódio! Raiva, raiva, raiva.

Mark já tinha entrado no Salão e Marlene estava parada na porta, esperando por Lily.

- Sra. Potter?

- Sim, querida?

- Perdão pelo atraso. Foi culpa minha. - a ruiva disse.

- Atraso? Ora, mas que atraso? Duas horinhas não é atraso, querida.

- A festa só começa quando você chega, Lily.

Essas palavras escaparam da minha boca antes que eu pudesse pensar. Minha mãe me olhava, piscando atônita. O queixo de Lily havia despencado, e Marlene dava risadinhas. Eu mesmo estava absurdamente surpreso com tamanha ousadia.

- Bem... - minha mãe foi a primeira a se recuperar do choque - Marlene, querida, porque você não me conta sobre o bolo de laranja que você faz? Sua mãe disse que seu bolo de laranja era delicioso... - ela foi arrastando a McKinnon pra dentro do salão.

Ficamos apenas eu, Lily e Chloé no hall. Lily me encarava em silêncio, eu observava a parede, sem coragem de encará-la. Chloé nos observava interessada. Por fim, eu olhei para a elfa, cuja ficha caiu rapidamente.

- Menino James, senhorita Evans...

- Lily - a ruiva corrigiu automaticamente, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

- Chloé tem que arrumar a ceia. Com sua licença. - Fazendo uma reverência, Chloé se mandou.

Um clima tenso se formou entre nós dois.

- Achei que você estivesse me odiando. - eu a encarei, surpreso, e com uma puta vontade de dizer: "Lily, você bebeu!". Tudo bem, eu senti raiva dela, fiquei magoado, mas daí a odiá-la? Odiar um ser tão perfeito como a Lily é humanamente impossível, cara. E eu sou apenas um simples mortal. - Você não estava, estava?

Neguei com a cabeça.

- Achei que _você_ estivesse me odiando. - completei.

- Nunca.

Como evitar sorrir como um maluco nessa hora?

Agora era Lily que desviava o olhar, encarando o salão cheio de gente.

- Não seria melhor a gente entrar? - ela perguntou.

Dei de ombros. Se ela achasse que seria uma boa idéia tomar veneno, eu tomava sem questionar, tamanha a minha felicidade. Lily disse que nunca me odiaria! Oh, Merlin, isso é muito bom!

Mais que bom, é perfeito!

- Você quer entrar? - perguntei.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fez que sim com a cabeça timidamente. Tive vontade de agarrá-la, colocá-la contra a parede e beijá-la toda.

Em vez disso, apenas dei um passo para trás, dando passagem para ela.

- Primeiro as damas.

Teria seguido ela até o inferno, babando como um cachorrinho domesticado (meu Merlin, além de tudo, agora você também vai começar com crises de identidade, James? Você é o _cervo_. Cachorro é o Sirius), se meu pai não tivesse me puxado pelo braço e começado a me passar um sermão sibilado sobre "parar de se comportar como uma criança" e "cumprir horários". Não dei a mínima para o que ele dizia. Apenas concordava com a cabeça de tempos em tempos, fingindo que ouvia. Observava Lily, indo se sentar do lado da Marlene McKinnon, que ainda explicava qualquer coisa sobre bolos de laranja para a minha mãe. Cara, mamãe é fantástica.

Não tirei os olhos da ruiva durante um minuto sequer. Esperava a hora certa para me aproximar dela. Como um leão esperando a hora certa para atacar, o que é meio irônico, já que normalmente eu estou do lado contrário da cadeia alimentar, como a presa (o cervo), e não como predador (leão).

Lily fazia sucesso entre os nossos convidados, apesar de não vir de família tradicional bruxa (como se isso importasse alguma coisa). Eu mesmo pude ouvir o sr. Amstrong (um dos colegas mais velhos do meu pai, devia regular de idade com o Dumbledore) pedindo-a em casamento diversas vezes. Lily ria e recusava educadamente. Ela era tão perfeita. Como alguém poderia não gostar dela? Para não ficar muito na cara, ou pelo menos não tão óbvio quanto já estava, eu fazia meu papel de anfitrião, passeando pelas mesas e parando para conversar, sempre a seguindo de longe.

Sirius veio falar comigo numa pausa entre o que ele andava fazendo durante a noite: na falta da Nadia Phelps, seu ex-affair, ele investia todas as fichas em Marlene McKinnon, que não parecia demonstrar nenhum interesse pelo Pads.

- Sabia que todo mundo já se deu conta que você está babando pela Evans?

- Bom para eles.

Ele riu.

- Ela disse que te ama ou coisa parecida?

- Não. Mas ela disse que nunca seria capaz de me odiar.

- Já é um começo. Opa, é a minha deixa. - ele disse, me largando para correr atrás de algum rabo de saia.

Depois da ceia, o baile começou de verdade. As mesas foram afastadas para dar mais espaço para a pista, e a banda começou a tocar qualquer tipo de música, além das Natalinas. A pista de dança logo encheu de casais dançando. Foi então que eu a vi.

Parada sozinha perto da porta que dava para os jardins, estava Lily. Era a _minha_ deixa.

Peguei uma taça de champanhe da bandeja de um elfo que passava por ali, e tomei o conteúdo dela em um gole só. Largando a taça vazia em qualquer lugar, eu fui até ela, e sem dizer palavra alguma, abri a porta atrás dela e a puxei para fora.

Estava absurdamente frio nos jardins. Flocos de neve caíam do céu, e cobriam todas as superfícies possíveis.

- Potter, você ficou louco? Quer nos matar de hipotermia? - Lily exclamou, enquanto se abraçava, tentando se aquecer. A prova completa que eu era maluco estava ali: eu não sentia frio nenhum. Talvez nem soubesse que era inverno, se não fosse pela neve.

Puxei a Lily para os meus braços.

Ela veio tropeçando (acho que era por causa do sapato de salto fino), mas sem resistência. De fato, pareceu bem feliz com isso.

A abracei, enquanto retirava os flocos de neve do cabelo dela com a mão.

- James...

- Shh, não fala nada.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior e suspirou. A observei fechar os olhos e encostar a testa no meu ombro.

- Isso é loucura. - ela murmurou.

- Não custa tentar, minha ruivinha.

Ela riu suavemente, e se ajeitou melhor nos meus braços, escondendo o rosto no canto formado pela junção do meu pescoço com o ombro.

MORGANA! Não posso acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo comigo! É maravilhoso demais para ser verdade!

Espera. Falta uma coisa. Só uma, bem pequenininha.

Acho que a Lily também notara, porque se afastou um pouco de mim, para poder me encarar.

Então aconteceu.

O momento mais mágico da minha vida inteira.

Nossos rostos se aproximaram devagar, até nossos lábios se roçarem. Dessa vez, eu tomei a iniciativa de grudar os lábios nos nela, enquanto a abraçava mais forte.

Os lábios de Lily eram macios, doces. Nossas línguas mantinham uma sincronia perfeita, e eu tive certeza que estava no Paraíso.

Depois de longos e maravilhosos minutos assim, o beijo eventualmente acabou. Não consegui me conter.

- Lily, fica comigo?

Ela respondeu sem pestanejar:

- Fico.

- Para sempre?

- Para sempre.

* * *

Yearbook¹: Livro do ano, literalmente. É um livro feito pelas escolas anualmente, com fotos dos alunos, dos professores, casal mais bonito, pessoas mais populares, enfim, coisas do tipo.

Columbia Road Market²: O Columbia Road é um Mercado de verdade, que realmente existe em Londres. Ele é especializado em flores, e considerado por muitos londrinos como o melhor mercado dos vários que a cidade tem.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Finalmente dona Duka volta a ativa! Uma fic POV do James era uma coisa que eu queria fazer a um tempão. Aí, lá por Novembro de 2005, eu peguei um trecho de fic esquecido num caderno e comecei a trabalhar nele, até que, agora em Fevereiro, nasceu Para Sempre. Uma one-shot de 30 páginas, que foi absurdamente divertida de escrever.

Capa e plantas da casa dos Potter no meu profile.

Aaaaaaaaah, quem organizou as cenas do trailer foi a fofa da Clah (Gween Black) que também betou essa coisinha. Os méritos do trailer são dela! XD

R&R!

**N/Beta:** Mais uma fic maravilhosa da nossa mestra das comédias, Mari... um romance. O que prova que a Mari não é só mestra nas comédias xD. Enfim, eu amei essa fic. E você, também amaram? Então comentem! Ok? Beijos, pessoal!

Gween Black


End file.
